


Everything Has Changed (between us)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Continuation of Forever & Always, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Lena talk, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: What happens the day after Alex and Maggie get engaged.OrKara goes to talk to Lena about her feelings.(You might not understand where this is coming from if you haven't read (I only ask for) Forever & Always, the previous work in this series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So many people wanted to know how Kara and Lena's talk goes, so here it is! Let me tell you, Kara's POV was much harder to write than Alex's or Maggie's. I can't remember what it was like inside my head when I was 13 lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what you thought, or what you would like to see in the future!

Kara is nervous. She's like, _really_ nervous, which is why she's been standing outside Lena's front door for like ten minutes. Alex dropped her off on her way to work with a few encouraging words, but she just can't seem to make herself knock on the Luthor's door. It doesn't help that it's the biggest house in town. As if what she's here to say isn't already intimidating enough.  
  
She tried to plan it. Tried to figure out what she was going to say. But short of _Lena I like you_ (which, because they're best friends, wouldn't really get the message across) and _Lena I wanna kiss you_ (which seems way too forward), she's got nothing. How do you tell your best friend of eight years you have a crush on her? (The word _crush_ seems so whimsical, Kara feels _more_ than that.) And, even worse, that you ran away because you got the urge to kiss her? And also, what if Maggie's wrong and Lena _doesn't_ like her like that? Everything will be awkward and weird and she'll lose her best friend and Kara doesn't think she could handle that.

Not to mention, knowing herself, Kara was just going to start rambling anyway, so what even was the point of-  
  
"Kara, I've let you stand out here stressing for fifteen minutes. I'm trying to give you the time you need to get your thoughts together, but come on. It can't be _that_ bad. Just come in, and we'll work it out."  
  
Lena looks absolutely exasperated, and Kara feels guilty. The other girl must have been _so_ worried last night, she doesn't look like she slept at all. Kara notes that she's still beautiful, her eyes are still the greenest thing she's ever seen, and there's still affection in her eyes, even if it's behind the fear and frustration. She realizes she should probably say something just as Lena starts speaking again, her tone softer this time.  
  
"Kara, can I hug you? You look like you need it."  
  
Kara all but crashes into her best friend, burying her face in the shorter girl's neck. She feels Lena relax, and that's what gets her going.  
  
"I'm _so_ sorry about last night, Lena, I really didn't handle it well, I know, but I was just so confused and I had no idea what was going on in my own head and I had to talk to Alex before I... before I did something stupid. And I know you're probably _so_ angry at me and I can understand that, but please know that it wasn't anything you did wrong, it was just me and my own confusion."  
  
Somewhere in the middle of her ramble, she steps back to look at Lena, finding her listening intently. She's always loved the way Lena listens to her stupid little rambles, where other people get bored or frustrated or just amused, Lena listens to every word. Which is why, Kara realizes, she's going to hone in on one thing -  
  
"Why wouldn't you just talk to me about it? We talk about _everything_. I - _what_ were you confused about?"  
  
Kara sees the underlying hurt, even though Lena's trying very hard to hide it. And she can't be the cause of Lena hurting, she _can't_ , and that gives her the courage to tell the truth.  
  
"You. I was confused about _you._ Well, not you," she hastens to recover as the hurt in Lena's eyes comes to the surface, "my... feelings for you. The thing is, Lee, last night, I, uh, Iwantedtokissyou."  
  
"What? I didn't quite get that last part."  
  
Kara squares her shoulders and stands up straight, locking eyes with Lena in a way that somehow manages to both make her melt and give her courage to finish this.  
  
"I wanted to kiss you. And I got scared, because well, you're my _best friend_ and I didn't want things to change. But Alex helped me see that, well, life is short. And we should be who we are and kiss the girls we want to kiss."  
  
Lena's mouth is literally hanging open, and Kara thinks she can see her hands shaking. Her confidence wavers.  
  
"If they wanna kiss you too, that is. If you don't, we can pretend this never happened, I - "  
  
Suddenly Lena's hand is over her mouth, and she's really close, and _gosh her eyes are pretty._  
  
"You ran off because you wanted to kiss me?"  
  
Kara nods, since her best friend's hand is still over her mouth.  
  
"And you weren't sure if I would like that?"  
  
She nods again, and gulps. Lena looks kind of fierce right now.  
  
"You _idiot_ ," Lena laughs. "You could've just kissed me. I would've kissed back, you know."

Kara can't stop the goofy smile from spreading across her face, and Lena, probably feeling it, giggles.  
  
"If I remove my hand from your mouth, are you going to kiss me?"  
  
There's a twinkle in her eye Kara really, _really_ likes, and she nods. Lena slowly removes her hand, and Kara doesn't hesitate in connecting their lips. The kiss is short, little more than a peck, neither of them really knowing what to do. It doesn't stop both of them from pulling back with huge grins on their faces, though. Doesn't stop Lena from dreamily muttering _wow_ and doesn't stop Kara from wrapping her arms around her - friend? Girlfriend? - Lena, _her Lena_ , and pulling her into a hug.  
  
It doesn't make it any less _perfect_.

  
  
***

  
  
"You'll never believe what happened last night!"  
  
"You mean, other than your gay panic?"  
  
Kara punches Lena's arm where they're sitting on the couch. It all seems so normal, but their fingers are intertwined and Kara just absolutely  _loves_ the fact that she can lean over at any moment and kiss the girl next to her.  
  
"I think it was more of a _bi_ panic, actually, remember how hard I was crushing on James last year?"  
  
Lena scrunches her face in mock annoyance, though some of it might be real.  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me, I was _so_ jealous."  
  
"You were _jealous_?! You already liked me back then?"  
  
Lena blushes, and Kara smiles at the sight. She _never_ blushes, so this must really be getting to her.  
  
"Well, yeah, I just handled it better than you, miss I-climbed-through-a-window-to-avoid-a-girl."  
  
It's Kara's turn to blush at that.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I thought you were straight! You were crushing on James, remember?"  
  
Kara scoots closer and places a chaste kiss on Lena's lips, pulling away just enough to press their foreheads together.  
  
"Definitely not straight. Definitely not crushing on James. Definitely, _definitely_ very into you."  
  
"Those are all very good things."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kara's pretty sure she has a way too dreamy look on her face, but she doesn't really care. Lena grabs her arm and places it around her shoulder, snuggling into her side. Kara _loves_ the warm feeling she gets where Lena's body is touching hers.  
  
"You were saying something happened yesterday?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kara sits up, too excited to keep snuggling. "Maggie and Alex got _engaged_!"  
  
"What? That's amazing! Who asked who? How did it happen? Was it romantic?"  
  
Kara blushes again, remembering Maggie telling her this morning how she'd kinda crashed her big romantic plan with her "babygay shenanigans".  
  
"Uh, apparently Maggie had this big romantic plan, with dinner and a speech and everything, but I kinda... crashed it? And then after I fell asleep she apparently just blurted out "Marry me" to Alex, and Alex said yes. I'm assuming there was lots of kissing and stuff as well."  
  
"You crashed your sister's engagement?"  
  
Lena's giggling, holding her stomach, and Kara pouts.  
  
"Hey! I was panicking! Because I like _you_ , by the way. So technically-"  
  
"Oh don't you dare put this on me!"  
  
"It's your fault for being so darn  _perfect_!"  
  
She abruptly stops laughing, taking Kara's hand again to pull her closer.  
  
"You think I'm perfect?"  
  
She's pressing her forehead to Kara's again, her eyes closed. Kara can feel the other girl's breath on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
When Lena connects their lips, Kara thinks they might just be getting better at this.  
  
She also thinks that _lots_ of practice is the way to move forward.  
  
And then Lena's tongue runs along the seam of her lips, and she thinks they're _definitely_ getting better at this.

  
  
***

  
  
"Hey, you'll be my date to the wedding, right?"  
  
"Of course. When is it?"  
  
"I have no idea. I just know I want you there with me."  
  
"You're too cute."  
  
"You like it."  
  
"Yeah, I really do."

  
  
***

  
  
"How about my girlfriend? Will you be that for me?"  
  
"Where's all this confidence coming from, Kara Danvers? You haven't rambled once since our kiss."  
  
"Turns out the prettiest girl I know wants to kiss me. I guess I have something to be confident about, then."  
  
"Smooth."  
  
"So will you? Be my girlfriend, I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. But only if you'll be mine."

  
  
***

 **Kara Danvers:** _you were right._  
  
**Alex's Bae <3 <3:** _Usually am, Little Danvers. Congrats._  
  
**Kara Danvers:** _thanks, maggie. i'm so glad you're gonna officially be part of the family soon._  
  
**Alex's Bae <3 <3:** _Me too, Little Danvers. Me too._

  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> As usual, I'm @bi-genius on Tumblr, come fangirl with me!


End file.
